


Peter's Reflection

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek and Stiles, Getting Together, Insight to Peter Hale, M/M, POV First Person, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a Softie, Peter Hale isn't so bad, Peter POV, Peter gets Sterek togerher, Peter ships Sterek, Sterek getting together, peter helps derek, stiles and derek - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Peter reflects on the things that have happened in his life as well as the things actively happening in his life. Guilt, regret, revenge, hatred.He also see that his nephew could be much happier if he were to let a certain someone in.





	Peter's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not entirely sure what this is or where it came from. Serious popped into my head on my way to work this morning and well, now here's this. I sure we've all seen the post or Meme saying Peter ships Sterek, so I was able to work a little bit of that idea in. It was just a random thought. A look into Peter. I love Peter, I don't want him to be a bad guy, even though he really does make a very good bad guy. I don't know, there's more I could probably do but it more just him sitting and thinking about things. Then having a conversation with Derek about Stiles. Cause he's rooting for those two crazy kids, just like the rest of us.

**Peter’s Reflection**

Regret is a funny thing.

People regret the things they do all the time, yet the keep on doing them. My actions? They are my own, I face them and accept what comes my way.

I never regret anything, because I would not have done it if it didn’t need to be done.

I feel guilt, but guilt is different than regret. It’s not as if I _like_ killing people; those behind the death of my family, though, I feel nothing for. They had it coming.

But I’m not entirely unfeeling, I’m not as cold as other would have you believe. But every good story needs a villain, and I make one _fine_ villain.

I was always the one to act, doing Talia’s dirty work when she wanted to keep her hands clean. When someone needed to be dealt with, when they could no longer be reasoned with? I would handle it, with or without Talia’s go ahead.

I often heard from her “Oh, Peter”, with a shake of her head.

Oh, Peter what?!

I took care of it. I eliminated the threat. I _handled _it, even when she refused.

She always wanted to find a better way, when sometimes there _isn’t_ one. I think it broke her heart, how easily killing came to me.

I would have been a better alpha, I love my sister but sometimes she just didn’t have the stomach to get the job done. I would have ended Gerard Argent a long time ago, maybe even his daughter; could avoided losing my whole family.

I sometimes blame her more than Derek, and yes, I blame Derek. I don’t care that he was a kid, that he was taken advantage of, that Kate toyed with him. He should have been smarter. I lost everyone I ever cared about in that fire, lost years of my own life, lived in excruciating pain with no end in sight. Then Laura…

That, is the one and only thing I will say that I regret. I wasn’t as out of it as I would have my nephew believe. I wasn’t completely lucid, but I was aware of who she was and what I was doing. I was fueled by rage and pain; the idea that nothing but revenge could save me, could ease the hurt.

She looked so much like her mother. Beautiful, strong. She wanted to help me, I could sense that but I could also tell that she had moved beyond revenge. She held no hate for the ones who came for us, who _help_ come after us. She wanted her family, her pack.

Like her mother, I knew she didn’t have what it would take. And I would have been a better alpha. So, I became one.

She didn’t see it coming, thought I was out of my mind; she wasn’t even sure how I’d gotten out there, I was supposed to be stuck in a hospital room. Laura walked up to me, called out my name and asked me what I was doing. Then I attacked; saw an opening for power, the power I would need, and went for it.

I had to keep suspicion off me, or any other werewolf for that matter, so I made it look like it could’ve been hunters. I didn’t know the Argent were strolling through town; lucky me.

After it was done and I walked through the woods, hands covered in my nieces’ blood, I wished I’d took enough time to talk to her instead of kill her. Maybe there was another way, maybe shoe _would_ help me. Maybe I didn’t need to be the alpha.

Easily, my only regret.

Laura was always a happy child, playing with siblings and cousins, chasing them and filling the forest with laughter. She and Derek had always been close, Irish twins you know; only 9 months apart.

Derek was another happy child, never without a smile on his face. It’s strange to see him now, scowling at everything but life can do that to you. Things happen and they change you, not always for the better.

He’s still good at his core, I think that’s what the sheriff’s kid sees in him; he sees the good and sees what he could be. He has faith in Derek I can no longer have, I wish I could.

I still love him, but he’s also still the boy who got my family killed.

Stupid boy, who can’t see how good Stiles would be for him; I know he cares for the kid, his eyes go to him first when there’s a threat. He looks for him before and then again after, needing to be reassured that he’s okay.

I’m not sure why he denies himself any kind of happiness.

No, that’s not true. The boy’s a martyr; he holds himself accountable for all the bad that happens to this group of misfits when really, it’s my fault. I bit Scott so anything that’s happened to them since, is my fault.

It’s frustrating if I’m being honest. This kid, lights up when he’s in the room with Derek; gravitates towards him and has seemed to adapted some very wolf like habits. He touches when the opportunity is presented, leaning on him when he bends down or dragging his hand across his back as he walks by him. Derek leans into the touch, every time. Everyone sees it, everyone knows it. Scott’s asked me about it, but like the good Uncle I am I told him nothing.

Except that my nephew is hopelessly in love with Stiles but due to his being emotionally stunted and severely damaged, he’s likely to not do a god damn thing about it.

But that’s all I said.

I know I said I blame him for what happened, so I can see where me wanting Derek to be happy can be confusing. He’s my nephew, my family, my pack. I love him, it’s that simple. I don’t hold anything against him, no lasting anger or resentment; just blame. And it’s just something that’s true; I know he blames himself, I know he cares regret and guilt with him every single day.

I think I might have to intervein, it’s getting out of control; the stench of arousal when those two are together is suffocating.

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

“You, my dearest nephew, are an imbecile.” There, that’s got his attention now!

Oh, the _scowling_. “_Excuse_ me? What are you even _doing_ here?”

“Why, spending some quality time with my favorite nephew, of course.”

“Peter.”

Doesn’t he realize that I can’t be intimidated with the growling? I changed his diapers. “When are you and that flailing one going to just ride off into the sunset together?”

“_What_?! W-why would we – I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you most certainly do. I believe it was just yesterday when I walked in to find the two of you sleeping in a rather compromising position on the couch; some might call it cuddling other may say that _someone_ slide into third base.”

“You didn’t _see_ anything.”

The blushing cheeks tells me everything I could ever want. “Derek, I’m going to be open and honestly with you in a way I haven’t been in a _very_ long time. You’re allowed to let someone new in, you’re allowed to be happy. It’s okay. And if you’re worried about Stiles being in danger, that boy will be the one dragging you _both_ into a death trap. You see how his is around you, with you. You have to have, there’s no way you’ve been dense enough to miss it.”

“I…maybe, yeah. I’ve notice some…”

“Flirting? Gazing? Longing? Touching?”

“Yes! Okay, yes! He’s just a _kid_ though Peter! He can’t – I can’t…”

“You can, Derek. I would just maybe be a little careful when your climbing into his room after you’ve started having sex. He father is the sheriff.”

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I now have 2 regrets.

Turns out that Stiles? Stiles, is a screamer.


End file.
